


Desperatio Quieta

by leventhian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhian/pseuds/leventhian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Help me not think for a while?” Derek’s plea is quiet, a little hoarse, and has Stiles’s heart tripping over itself in concern.</p>
<p>“Always.” Stiles whispers, getting Derek to lift his head, so he can press a kiss into the black spikes of his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperatio Quieta

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as stress relief after a pretty rough exam yesterday. On the bright side, it means I get to continue to try to make sub!derek and dom!stiles tags on here.

Stiles is working on his Government report on the electoral system when Derek climbs into his room. Stiles sends a smile his way, but falters when he sees the tenseness in the Alpha’s body, the bags under his eyes. The teen watches as Derek makes his way to the cabinet by his bed, pulls out the worn leather collar, and buckles it around his neck.

“Hey, are you okay?” Stiles asks as Derek makes his way to kneel next to Stiles, so his head is resting on Stiles’s thigh. 

“I… yeah, I just need-“ Derek falters as Stiles begins to lightly scrape his blunt nails over the Alpha’s scalp, in a way which always comforts Derek.

“You need?” Stiles prompts, because he’ll do anything Derek needs him to, but the rule is he has to ask.

“Help me not think for a while?” Derek’s plea is quiet, a little hoarse, and has Stiles’s heart tripping over itself in concern.

“Always.” Stiles whispers, getting Derek to lift his head, so he can press a kiss into the black spikes of his hair. “Go stand in the center of the room, arms at your sides.”

As Derek rises, all grace, Stiles moves to his closet, where the toys he’s gathered since they’ve started doing this are hidden. He had planned on some light fooling around that night, sloppy make outs and lazy blowjobs. However, judging from the haunted look in the Alpha’s eyes, he’s going to need something much more intense, something sharper, and Stiles has a fantasy he’s been dying to play out. Once he’s gathered what he needs, he moves to place it on his desk, watching as Derek tries desperately to stay still, to stand obediently at attention.

“Strip down.” Stiles orders. He picks up a riding crop and moves to circle Derek as he slowly slides off his leather jacket.

Once that’s off, Derek looks at him from under his lashes, head bent submissively, as he plays with the bottom of his shirt. Stiles bites back a grin, as Derek slowly reveals his chiseled torso, playfully tracing his abs with one hand. Usually, Stiles has Derek degrade himself at this point, making him strip off his clothes slowly, reveal his body as he plays with it for the teen’s amusement, and then pick up after himself naked. Sometimes, he’ll have Derek perform simple tasks in the buff, clean Stiles’s room, fold his laundry, hard cock bobbing as he bends over to give Stiles a great view of his ass. Occasionally, he’ll ramp up the humiliation, dressing Derek in black silk panties, the luxurious fabric stretched tight around Derek’s erection and barely covering his ass, or in children’s briefs, treasure trail leading to cartoons characters obscenely distorted by the Alpha’s cock.

However, the only order he’s given Derek is to strip, and Stiles realizes that the slowness is a quiet plea from the Alpha to be unrelenting, cruel, and Stiles is more than ready to do so, moving behind Derek.

“I asked you to strip, not to whore around and make a show of it.” Stiles sneers, swatting hard at Derek’s ass, enjoying the Alpha’s surprised jump. “You’ve got to move faster than that. I wanna see that pretty little body of yours.”

“Yes, sir.” Derek responds, as he moves to remove his shirt, no hint of show this time, but still does so much more slowly than normal. In response, Stiles continues to smack at his ass through the jeans, enjoying the Alpha’s sudden jerk each blow.

“Come on. I’m just gonna keep hitting you otherwise. That body’s all your good for anyway. Hurry the fuck up.” Stiles doesn’t relent as Derek slides off his belt, breathing quickened by the blows from the crop. When Derek finally unbuttons his jeans, hissing in relief at what Stiles assumes is less pressure on his dick, he stops for a moment, only to continue as Derek bends over to release his legs from the denim.

“I wanna see that little ass of yours. Don’t make me regret playing with you.” Stiles barks harshly as he reigns blows on Derek’s boxer clad ass, relishing in the Alpha’s groans.

“Yes, Stiles. I’d love to show you my ass, sir.” Derek replies, voice already starting to sound wrecked as he bends over to grab his ankles, presenting himself.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks, because while that is what he asked for, he clearly meant naked.

“I-I don’t-“ Stiles silences Derek with three sharp smacks of the crop, the last one aimed between his legs at the Alpha’s balls. Derek keens at the blow, and Stiles does it again, to emphasize his point.

“Are you naked? Take off your clothes, lazy bitch.” Derek immediately straightens up and slides his boxers down, hard cock bobbing in the air as it is released. Stiles puts down the crop and looks down at the Alpha’s dick over Derek’s shoulder, foreskin peeled back and head glistening.

“Look at you, already good and hard.” Stiles coos into Derek’s ear, enjoying the shiver running through the older man. “Lift up your arms, behind your head." He commands, as he moves to stand in front of Derek as the Alpha complies without comment.

“If we’re going to do this, you know the rule. You respond when I speak. You break the rule again, and I kick you out wearing only a speedo. You got it?” Derek keens, but is quick to respond, clearly desperate for Stiles’s approval.

“Yes, sir. Of course sir. I’m so sorry. Thank you for letting me stay. Thank you for making me hard. Thank you for letting me present myself, for letting me show you what I’m good for. Please don’t make me go. Please don’t make me lea-,“ Derek is desperately babbling, and sounds dangerously close to tears when Stiles cuts him off with a finger to his lips. Stiles moves forward to press their foreheads together, ignoring the feel of Derek’s cock against his own denim-clad erection.

“What’s your word?” Stiles whispers, and he hears Derek swallow down his distress as best he can.

“Aconitum, master.” Derek responds shakily, and Stiles marvels at how easily the word master fell from Derek’s lips.

“Use it if you need to, okay?” Stiles waits until he feels Derek’s nod to pull his head away. Reaching down, Stiles grabs the Alpha’s cock, and begins to lazily stroke it, smearing slickness down the length and grinning at the sharp intake of breath.

“Look at how hard you already are.” Stiles coos at Derek’s dick, noting the Alpha’s trembling as he struggles not to fuck into Stiles’s grasp. The teen moves his hand away and slaps at Derek’s stomach, two strong blows.

“Yes, sir. Always hard for you.” Derek responds, and Stiles reaches down to push down on Derek’s cock, just to watch it bob in the air. Once it’s settled, Stiles does it again, but this time positions his hand so the head of Derek’s cock is polished by his palm, earning a hiss of pleasure-pain from the Alpha.

“You’d better be. You and I are going to have some fun.” Stiles calls over his shoulder, walking toward the desk to grab a jockstrap he’d separated from his dirty laundry. Moving to stand in front of Derek again, he dangles the strap from one hand as the Alpha looks at it hungrily.

“What is this?” Stiles asks, swinging the white cloth gently from one finger

“A jockstrap, sir.” Derek responds, and Stiles can see his nostrils flare as the Alpha breathes in.

“What would you want to do with it, if I gave it to you?” Stiles moves the strap tantalizingly close to Derek’s face, moving it away as Derek began to lean in.

“I-I would-“ Derek swallows, and Stiles watches, mesmerized as the flush Derek so often gets heats his ears, and turns his chest red. “I would want to smell it.”

“Well then, here you go.” With his hand on the outside of the cup, he pushes so that the Alpha’s nose is nestled firmly inside. Immediately, Derek begins to inhale, deeply and desperately, and Stiles is somewhat surprised at how hot he finds it.

“God, look at you. You’re such a filthy dog.” Stiles grins as Derek’s ears begin to burn even hotter, but continues to inhale. “Sniffing at a dirty jockstrap like a horny puppy. God, do you know what’s on that? It’s covered in my sweat, my dirt, my piss. And you’re dying to smell it. Jesus.”

“Always a dog. Always your dog, Stiles. Love your smell. Always.” Derek responds, shakily, eyes half-closed. When Stiles moves the jockstrap away, the Alpha lets out a sharp whine, eyes red for a moment, before they return to their usual hazel.

“That’s enough of that.” Stiles says, before pressing the rough fabric into Derek’s crotch, earning a groan from the older man. “Put it on, Derek.”

“Yes, sir.” Derek replies after a deep breath, grabbing the white fabric. “I’d love to wear your dirty strap. Thank you for this.” Derek steps into them obediently, wincing as he adjusts his dick so it isn’t pressing directly into the cup.

“Hmmmm,” Stiles hums as he begins to circle Derek. “It’s a little tight on the ass. That makes sense, since you’ve got more junk in your trunk.” Stiles smacks at Derek’s ass, watching the skin pink from his blow.

“I’m a little disappointed about this though.” Stiles says as he reaches Derek’s front. “There’s so much space in the cup. It is used to handling bigger equipment, but I still expected it to be a little more snug.”

“I’m sorry my cock is a disappointment, sir.” Derek groans, as Stiles grabs his own cock, thick and hard through his jeans. “I’m sorry I have a tiny dick that can’t fit your jock.”

“Tell me about your dick.” Stiles orders as he moves his hand from his own raging erection to rub at Derek’s.

“It-It’s small, sir. It’s so tiny. It’s a pathetic little boy dick, and I should be ashamed a teenager has a bigger dick than me.” Derek is moving his hips as Stiles rubs, which the teen allows, because he wants Derek horny and desperate.

“You’re damn right you should. It’s really pathetic. Is that why you let me dress you up in little boy briefs and panties?” Stiles grins when Derek’s breath hitches, and he knows the Alpha will be getting close soon. “Because what you’ve got between your legs definitely isn’t a dick. It’s barely a little boy’s wee wee. In fact, I’d call it your clit. Am I right? Have you got a little clitty?”

“Yes!” Derek groans out, mouth open and panting. “I don’t even have a wee wee, sir. I’ve a got a clitty. A leaking clitty.”

“Do you know how many people in this town would kill to get fucked by you? Can you imagine what they would do if they saw your little cock? Or fuck, even the people who are afraid of you. Do you think they’d still be afraid after your pants were off?” Stiles moves his other hand to pinch at Derek’s nipples, making the Alpha whine and thrust his hips a little stronger.

“Th-they’d all laugh at me, sir. Laugh and point because my- because my wee wee, my clitty’s so small.” Derek groans, and his muscles tense, as he moves his hips faster and faster. “Oh, god, Stiles, sir, please. Please, don’t stop. I’m so close. Please let me come. Please, please.”

As soon as the words are out of Derek’s mouth, Stiles moves his hands away, and moves one up to slap Derek’s face sharply. “Did I give you permission to beg to come?” he asks, low and dangerous. Derek whines again, and Stiles watches Derek try to get himself under control again.

“No, sir. I’m so sorry. You didn’t give me permission to beg.” Stiles doesn’t respond, and instead moves behind Derek. Slowly, he begins to remove his clothing, knowing Derek will be fighting against the urge to watch. Once his clothes are finally off, he sits on his bed, and begins to lazily stroke himself.

“Come here. On your knees.” Derek hits the ground immediately, and crawls over, cock bobbing tantalizingly between his legs. When Derek is next to Stiles, the Alpha immediately gets in position, on his knees, hands behind his back, head bowed to stare at his own erection.

“Now, lay across daddy’s lap, so I can spank that cute little ass of yours.” The word daddy feels new, foreign, but completely worth it when Derek shivers as he obeys.

“Yes, sir.” Derek settles, and Stiles has to bite back a small groan as his cock presses into Derek’s abs, and as Derek’s dick presses into his thigh, cloth damp with precum.

“You don’t need to count. But you still need to respond when I speak. You got that?” Stiles begins to swat Derek’s ass, savoring the feel of Derek’s smooth skin and hard muscle.

“Yes, sir. Thank you for this spanking.” Derek manages to pant out. Each spank causes him to release a moan as Stiles begins to slap harder and harder.

“This ass feels so good under my hand. All hard and warm.” Stiles stops for a second to rub against the pink skin, and laughs when Derek cants his hips up, clearly asking for more. Stiles begins to beat him in earnest then, smacking as hard as he can with each stroke, as quickly as he can.

“Why am I spanking you, Derek?” Stiles asks, when he moves down to smack at Derek’s thighs. The Alpha doesn’t immediately respond, clearly wrapped up in the pleasure-pain of the spanking, but just as Stiles is about to ask again, Derek responds.

“Be-Because I was bad.” Derek grits out.

“Because what, boy?” Stiles prods.

“B-Because I was a bad boy. Bad boys deserve spankings.” Derek breath hitches in a small sob, and Stiles can’t help but stop spanking for a moment to soothe the skin.

“What did you do?” Stiles asks, running his hands over Derek’s red-hot skin. When Derek doesn’t respond, he begins to slap furiously again, alternating between cheeks, and occasionally striking his thighs.

“I-I begged to come without permission. I’m sorry, daddy." Derek buries his face into the sheets, trying to hide himself. However, he’s still hard, leaking, and that’s all the encouragement Stiles needs to continue.

“So if you hadn’t been bad, I wouldn’t have spanked you?” Stiles chirps sweetly

“I-ah-yes, you would have, daddy. Y-you should always spank boys. Good boys need spankings too.”

“Good answer.” Stiles finally stops spanking, hand feeling the effects, and marvels at Derek’s ass. The normally pale skin is blotched red and pink, and while Stiles has no idea why Derek’s healing doesn’t kick in when he’s being spanked, he thinks the marks are gorgeous. It takes a shake at Derek’s shoulders, an effect of his sobbing, which brings Stiles back to focus.

“Shhhh, that’s enough.” Stiles whispers, scratching at the Alpha’s scalp. “Look at my good boy. He took his spanking so well. I think he deserves a reward.”

“I’m-I- sorry I was bad. I’ll be good. A good boy. Please. Please.” Derek’s trembling intensifies, and Stiles runs a soothing hand up the Alpha’s sweat-slicked back.

“Shhhh, that’s enough.” Stiles coaxes Derek from his lap, pushing him back onto his bed. Derek inhales sharply as his ass drags against the scratchy sheets. Derek immediately lifts his legs up, using his hands to hold his legs up, so Stiles can see his hole. The teen shakes his head, pushing Derek back down and instead removes the jock.

“I told you that you were getting a reward baby. Something really special.” Stiles grabs the lube from the desk before tossing the jock at Derek’s face and laughing when Derek immediately starts to sniff. “You made that jock even filthier, baby. It’s soaked in your precum. Lick it clean.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you for letting me clean up my filth, Stiles.” Watching Derek tongue-bathe the jock, Stiles squeezes some lube onto his hand and begins to prepare his own hole. He watches as Derek stills when the Alpha becomes aware of what the teen is doing, and Stiles lets Derek sit there, able to hear, but not see, smell, or touch Stiles while he prepares himself.

When Stiles has finally decided he’s loose enough, he pulls out, and returns to his desk. Grabbing a dildo and a vibrating cock ring, he moves to the Alpha, removes the jock from his face, and inserts the dildo in his mouth without warning. Derek’s eyes widen, but he accommodates the dildo readily, slurping happily when Stiles pushes it in. 

“You know, it’s Scott’s birthday next month.” Stiles says, tone conversational as he snaps the cock ring at the base of Derek’s dick. Derek looks up at him confused, and Stiles gives him a cruel smile.

“I’ve been wondering what to get him.” Stiles turns on the vibrations, and Derek thrusts his hips into the air with a groan. “He’s been a little lonely without Allison. Maybe I’ll let him borrow you for a bit. Would you like that?”

Derek nods desperately, and Stiles lowers himself slowly onto Derek’s purpled cock. He can feel the vibrations from the cock ring, and he knows if he isn’t careful, he’ll fall apart before he wants.

“I think I’d make you put on a show for Scott.” Stiles is trying to keep his composure, and takes a moment to just sit on Derek, unnatural heat from the Alpha’s body making him sweat. “Put you in a cop stripper outfit and a purple thong. Make you dance for him. Get him hard by rubbing up on him.”

“But Scott really wouldn’t know what to do with you.” Stiles continues as he starts to rise. “He’d look to me to tell him what to do, and I could direct the whole thing, pick how fast he goes and everything. I’d make him fuck your face, shove that thick cock down your throat, have his balls slap against your chin. That’s why I shoved that dildo in your mouth. So you’d know what it would feel like. ”

As he lowers himself again, Derek lets out a sharp whine, fists curled tightly in the sheets, trembling with the effort it takes to not move.

“But you know, I wouldn’t be the one riding you.” Stiles stops to scratch down Derek’s chest, leaving red lines in their wake. “I’d get Jackson to do it.”

“Wouldn’t that be the best?” Stiles begins to fuck himself a bit faster, encouraged by the Alpha’s whines. “I’d turn you into a vibrator, like you are now. Make you into the pretty boy’s fucktoy. But he’s scared of you. I’d have to show him your little dick first, so he’d calm down.”

Stiles cuts off with a groan as the Alpha’s cock nudges his prostate. “He really isn’t much larger than you, so you might still scare him. But that just means I’ll get to tell him what to do. Tell him you’ll go crazy if he doesn’t do it right. You’d make the perfect fucktoy for a virgin ass like his.”

Stiles starts to slow down, breathless with the effort of both speaking and fucking himself. “Although I might be wrong. He might not be a virgin. Danny might have finally tapped that ass. If that’s true, then Jackson will be more than ready to get fucked by your pathetic prick. Now Danny, Danny’s got a man’s cock.”

When Derek’s hips twitch up, his cock hits Stiles’s prostate hard, making the teen moan alongside the Alpha.

“Yeah, just like that. Jackson would look awesome riding you, even if he wouldn’t feel it. Can you imagine it? His pale skin, defined sweat-slicked muscles, perky little nipples hard and pointed, cock tied in a cock ring. Maybe I’ll get Danny to come too. He can jerk Jackson off, or pinch at his little titties. I’ll even put him in a cock cage, so his dick doesn’t scare your wee wee by getting hard.”

At this point, Stiles can’t continue his monologue, choosing instead to ride the Alpha’s cock with abandon. The sensation of the dick sliding in and vibrating is insanely mind blowing, and Stiles knows he isn’t going to last. He bends over to bite Derek’s shoulder, savoring the keening and taste of sweat. When he knows he’s about to come, Stiles stops moving, eliciting a muffled sob from Derek, and furiously jacks off.

“I’d fuck you after. Fuck you hard. Make you come without touching your pathetic dick. Make you lie in it while I cum all over you.”

With that, Stiles can’t hold back anymore. Aiming at Derek’s chest, he soaks the Alpha in cum, erupting squirt after squirt, Derek’s cock still inside of him. He begins to tip forward, and holds himself upright on shaky arms, and takes a moment to breathe.

Derek’s breath is louder, and far more desperate than Stiles’s, as he pulls himself off. He takes in Derek’s wrecked appearance, the saliva running down his chin, tears in his eyes, and he knows Derek is at his limit. Running a hand down Derek’s taut muscles, he reaches down to lightly touch Derek’s dick, pleased to see the Alpha’s cock twitch as more precum slides down the shaft. Removing the dildo from Derek’s mouth with a loud slurp, he moves his down to be at eye level with his dick.

“You can come whenever you want, baby.” Stiles lets the endearment slip as he swallows down the Alpha’s cock and sucks hard.

“Thank you, Stiles. God, thank you, thank you, thank-nggh!” Derek doesn’t even make it a half a minute before he’s coming, bowing his body as his hips stutter insanely. Derek shoots and shoots in Stiles mouth, which Stiles keeps in his mouth without swallowing. When Stiles moves his head up slowly, he grazes his teeth on the shaft, and Derek’s cock twitches, releasing another squirt.

Once Stiles has pulled off, he begins to lick up Derek’s torso, mixing Derek’s cum and sweat with his own, loving the feel of Derek limp beneath him. Lying on top of Derek, he finally kisses the Alpha, feeling the Alpha lap at him to share in their combined taste. He breaks the kiss after Derek has lapped away the taste of cum from his mouth.

“Oh, baby, you were fantastic, like you always are. You’re always so good for me. So good. How lucky do you think I feel that you’re mine?” Stiles says to break the silence. Derek watches him with smoldering red eyes, looking fragile and a little lost and afraid.

The teen responds silently by pressing Derek’s face into his neck, like he always does. He feels the Alpha’s arms wrap around his middle and squeeze tight, almost uncomfortably, as Derek inhales at his neck in jagged breaths. Stiles strokes at Derek’s nape, as he begins to lick at his vein, and for the first time ever, Stiles can feel a bit of fang against his jugular. He isn’t afraid, however, and instead just continues to murmur comfortingly.

“Shhhhhh, Derek, whatever you’re afraid of, it isn’t here. It’s just us. Just me and my beautiful, wonderful Alpha. Just us, okay?” Stiles can feel hot tears at his neck, and for a moment, he’s afraid he pushed Derek too far.

“Please.” Derek’s voice is wrecked, ruined, and Stiles moves to rub the older man’s back soothingly.

“Please don’t leave me.” At the words, Stiles stops moving, completely stunned. His silence seems to distress Derek, because he begins to whine, sharp and pathetic, and Stiles starts to move again, desperate to comfort the Alpha.

“Baby, I would never leave you. I’m not going anywhere. Never. I promise you.”

“Everyone leaves.” Derek responds, tightening his hold, as though the hug would be enough to keep Stiles there forever. If Stiles had any say, it would.

“Not me.” Stiles says firmly, and he knows Derek can hear the steadiness of his heart. “I’m never going to leave you. The whole world could go to hell and back, and I’d still be right here, beside you.” A thought suddenly occurs to Stiles. “Derek, what’s today?”

After a small sniffle, Derek responds. “Laura would be 28.”

Stiles’s heart all but breaks at Derek’s quiet words. “I’m sorry, Der. I would’ve been with you today if I had known.”

“I didn’t tell you.” Derek responds with a shrug. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I get why you didn’t tell me.” Stiles squeezes Derek exceptionally tight at this point. “But you don’t have to be alone on days like this. You aren’t alone anymore. You never will be.”

The tension in Derek’s body seems to suddenly be released, and Stiles feels his heart swell with love for the man holding him. He shifts them to lay more comfortably on the bed, so they can get some rest while Derek refuses to let go.

“Thank you, Sti.” Derek says sleepily, once they’ve settled, Derek’s head resting on his chest, presumably so he can hear the teen’s heartbeat.

“Go to sleep, Derek. We can talk in the morning.” Stiles smiles as Derek settles, cuddling him like a teddy bear. He can feel his own exhaustion pulling him into unconsciousness, and he hums happily when Derek presses a kiss to his chest. Soon, their breathing is starting to even and Stiles eyes are starting to close when the Alpha speaks again.

“Love you, Sti.”

Stiles’s lips turn up. “Love you too, Der.”


End file.
